


The Daughter Quest

by risque



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Cock, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daughters, Demigods, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Gods, Harems, Immortality, Incest, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kings & Queens, Little Sisters, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Mermaids, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Small Breasts, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity or Celibacy Kink, huge cock, serpents, womb sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risque/pseuds/risque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to The God Eater's Daughter. Now that God-Eater Bren has begun breeding his daughter, he discovers he has many other daughters in the world and must seek each one out, seduce her and bring her into his harem fold so he can impregnate her and increase his Godly powers. (Commission.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyellene

Winters in Relonia were harsh and long in the God-Eater's absence, and that did not change after his return. Although Bren could have used his powers to force a more mild winter, he knew there were better areas to focus his skills. The people of Relonia were used to and prepared for the three months of snow and darkness, so Bren focused instead on making the winter crops last, destroying the sneaking snow vermin that always tried to spoil the stores, and, of course, on daily fucking his now well-pregnant fourteen-year-old daughter.

Pregnancy suited Lilianna immensely. Her immortality let her keep her girlish figure save for a small bump that housed the first of her father's daughter's daughters. Lily beamed with such joy at carrying her father's daughter inside her that she positively glowed. Pregnancy sickness never touched her, and the only pains she had were swollen breasts which her father hungrily, happily sucked and massaged to her aching relief.

The cold stone corridors meant more cuddling and lingering ever longer in bed, but for Bren it also had a severe down-side. No more did Lillianna wear thin, gauzy silk gowns that emphasized her youthful, feminine figure. To keep warm during the harsh winter, she hid her perfect body in fur cloaks and heavy wools, depriving Bren of one of his favorite past times—watching his daughter's body move beneath her silk gowns, undressing her with his eyes, turning her wholesome outward innocence into absolute sexual depravity with just one look.

And so when, on an afternoon so cold and bleak that the sun never burst through the snowclouds, Lilianna appeared in the King's drawing room wearing only a thin silk gown that appeared to be spun from the very sunset itself, he dropped his quill in surprise.

Lilianna was cold; there was no denying that. Her nipples stood out proudly against the thin silk and there were puffs of condensation in the air as she breathed. Yet there she stood, looking and smelling like a spring flower in the dead of winter. Her golden hair was freshly washed and shining brightly in the firelight, spilling luxuriously over one shoulder, the other side done up with jewel encrusted combs. After allowing Bren a few moments of surprise to drink in her unexpected summertime warmth, she curtsied to the king and slowly approached, bringing her tantalizing curves and flowery sweet scent closer. “Happy birthday, Daddy,” she whispered.

She was trembling now with cold and want as she stood before Bren, her body an untapped sexual nerve, aching to be touched and undone.

Bren's blood was fire in his veins; the cold a distant memory at the sight of his budding daughter. Birthdays were not a thing he burdened himself with, though Lilianna taking it upon herself to remember touched him deeply. She was the perfect gift like this: eight-months pregnant with his daughter, draped in the finest silk, freshly washed and scrubbed, scented with delicate, feminine oils, her hair cascading like a waterfall over her bare shoulders.

Savagely hungry to unwrap his gift, Bren grabbed Lilianna's thin, naked arm and dragged her close, crushing her mouth to his in a brutal, possessive kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. They fucked every day, two or three times if not more, but the last three months had been in bed, buried under warm quilts.

Bren finally broke away from her mouth and began placing hot, wet kisses on her slender white neck, working his way down to suck her hard, swollen nipples through the silk.

She gasped, orgasming immediately at the feel of her father's mouth on her bare skin. “D-daddy! Use me,” she begged. “Strip me naked, make me service you, here on the cold flagstone floor, make me endure! Daddy! I'll do anything for you!”

Bren roared his approval and forced his tiny girl down on her knees. His cock sprang forth from the tight confines of his trousers and within seconds he had a fistful of Lilianna's jewel-encrusted hair in his hand and was forcing his burning hot cock down her too-small throat.

Her liquid blue eyes stared adoringly up at him as he abused and wrecked her face. Her tiny hands clutched her father's massive shaft, fighting against the orgasms that rolled through her to palm his massive balls and stroke him as he facefucked her.

“Lily, Lily, my girl, my beautiful baby girl,” Bren moaned unkindly slamming his massive length down her throat, shuddering in delight at the way her neck bulged to contain his girth.

He was rough and fast with her, unable to help himself in the view of such perfect delicate, feminine beauty. She was melting ice under his burning love fury and he dominated her utterly with his brute strength and sweat and filth.

Lilianna stared adoringly up at her father as he savagely abused her little throat until the orgasms and pleasure got too much and her eyes rolled back as she gave herself over to him utterly.

The sight of Lilianna swooning in sexual delight as Bren slammed twelve thick inches of cock down her throat was too much and, gripping her tiny little shoulders, Bren unloaded, exploding thick hot ropes of cum down his daughter's throat canal, filling her stomach with his burning seed, warming her from the inside with his potent God-load.

When he pulled out, he found the fire in his veins had not dimmed in the slightest. For a moment he drank in the view of Lilianna gasping on her knees, sucking in cold, precious air as she rode wave after wave of residual orgasms, feasting off the power and satisfaction emanating from her father. Her body quaked in sexual ecstasy making the silken sunset dress that clung to her like a second skin almost more erotic and sensual than her naked form.

Almost.

There was nothing in the world more perfectly formed than Lilianna's naked, eternally fourteen-year-old body and after months of making love under blankets, in dim firelight, Bren was hungry to see it.

Lilianna opened her eyes as Bren reached down and tore the silk garment from her body, sending jewels and beads skittering across the drawing room. Sitting back in his massive oak chair, Bren dragged the tiny girl to her feet so he could drink in the full sight of her naked, pregnant body, and watch the way she resisted shivering against the cold.

“My beautiful virgin baby,” Bren growled, appreciatively.

“Daddy,” she mewled, aching to be stretched and filled. She crawled into his lap, a tiny thing, and grabbed his massive shaft with her petite little hands. “I want you to w-womb fuck me,” she begged, shuddering with orgasms just saying it. “It's been so long... Fill me up completely; grow your cock inside me, Daddy, please... fill your little girl utterly... utterly...”

Bren gripped Lilianna's hips, forcefully manhandling her like a doll, until her virgin cunt was lined-up over his massive twelve-inch cock, and then, without prep or warning, he very roughly force-slammed her down onto it, splitting her apart, ripping through her hymen and that cunt that forever would be as tight as it was the day she turned fourteen.

She cried out in surprised orgasmic bliss and Bren began harshly dragging her up and down his cock like a human flesh sleeve, moaning as her tiny body tried to revert to virginity even as he thrust back inside her.

“I l-love you, Daddy!” Lilianna gasped. “And our little girl will love you, too, just like this. Oh! She'll be unable to stop from falling in love with you. She'll worship you just as I do! Ohhh, Daddy, paint my insides white with your cum. Make our baby girl crave your seed from the moment she's born.”

“My baby girl, my virgin baby girl,” he growled, thrusting up into her wet tight heat even as he dragged her up and down his cock at the same time. He had resisted womb-fucking his daughter while she was pregnant, worried for some reason that he would hurt their unborn daughter.

Now, as the head of his cock knocked at his daughter's most secret, inner erogenous place and she began to dilate in sobbing orgasmic euphoria for him he truly realized the depths of the powers of being the God-Eater; the high king; the conquer of prophecies.

There was nothing he couldn't do.

Soon Lilianna was screaming out her orgasms as her tight virginal body opened impossibly more to house her father's growing length. She sobbed in joyous ecstasy, completely overcome with a typhoon of orgasms as his thick cockhead breached the tight inner ring of her cervix. She could no longer breathe for the power of the orgasms slamming into her virginal body, heightened immensely after going so long without being used so fully.

And still Bren fucked and grew inside his daughter, stretching to fill her, his powers shielding and protecting the daughter also housed in that impossibly tight, hot chamber.

“DADDY!” Lilianna screamed, her entire body trembling and shaking as he grew inch after inch to fill her diminutive frame. “DADDY! DADDY!!!!” Her tiny nails attempted to pierce his thick skin to no avail. Her little legs twisted and shook with her orgasms, unable to find purchase as Bren kept using her like a ragdoll, dragging her ever harder and faster up and down his growing cock, giving her exactly what she wanted and so much more.

How many inches he gained inside his virgin daughter's pregnant womb he could not say, only that it was very many. He grew to the very, very edge of Lilianna's breaking point, first in inches, then in centimeters, down to millimeters until the girl's tongue hung out of her mouth as if to make more room and she groaned and gasped, unable to breathe, unable to speak, unable to move, unable to do anything but orgasm harder than she'd ever orgasmed before as her brutal, loving father forced her overstimulated, eternally-virgin cunt and cervix to endlessly squeeze and regenerate around his growing cock over and over and over.

Bren was alive with life and love and passion. Every time he thought he had tapped the depths of orgasmic bliss he found himself reaching even more mindbogglingly orgasmic heights with Lilianna. This was not the kind of sex they could have on a daily basis, but for his birthday, after three months of wintery cold, it was a sunburst of glory, or more. It was the very best they'd ever had.

And so Bren dragged Lilianna down, housing himself inside her completely, until her rock-hard clit kissed her father's pubic hair, held her their a moment to drink in her violent orgasms as she endured so beautifully. Then, at long last, he released the coil of molten hot love churning in his heavy balls, blasting his seed up, up, up, into a cavern so impossibly tight and over stuffed already that all Lilianna could do to endure her father's seed was roll her eyes back in her head and orgasm like she had never orgasmed before, causing every cell and nerve in her body to explode in ecstatic joy.

Bren shook her as he came, insuring their daughter would crave his seed all her life, unloading completely inside her before he pulled her off his cock slightly, allowing Lily's regeneration to take effect. As her body tightened around the void his cock had left, she squeezed and milked him and Bren, roaring, blew more seed inside her, filling that new void with another load of thick creamy hot spunk. He thrust into that cavity, forcing her virgin hole to accommodate his hugeness once more, and the act repeated, milking another thick coil of cum inside her.

How long this went on Bren could not count, but it was more than five times and every atom in his body sang in holy delight at the union between father and daughter and their unborn daughter. Being inside one and so near the other like this magnified his clarity, powers and pleasure a hundred-fold. Once again the universe was rewarding the God-Eater for all he had done. It was his birthday and the whole universe was aligned to celebrate.  
–

One warm spring day nine years later, the woman servant of the Eschoird appeared in Bren's drawing room. He rarely saw her for she worked solely in the task of raising his elven daughter Faelyssanne in the ways of the elves. Time had not greyed her temples yet.

“My Lord,” she said, bowing to the floor.

“Rise,” he said, long since weary of trying to get the woman to stop her kowtowing.

“It is time.”

Bren's heart gave a little tug. He had waited nine long years to hear those words, watching spring after spring as his tiny elven daughter grew and developed, growing into one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever set eyes on. She had spent the last nine years of her life—along with her nine sisters—being properly raised to worship and adore him. And Bren had waited patiently for the day when she was old enough to be taken into his bedroom, turned immortal, frozen in time at fourteen, and properly fucked, stretched and seeded.

“Bring Faelyssanne to me.”

The woman on the floor did not rise. “Not her, my Lord. Not yet.”

Bren's eyes narrowed. “Explain.”

“It is some time yet before Faelyssanne is ready for you. The girl is tiny, even for the wood elves, and they mature slower than humans. She is close but not yet ready. There is, however, another.”

This news took some time to digest. He knew that there were other daughters out there waiting for him, ones that had been purpose-bred for him some fourteen years ago, created from seed stolen from him by the wood elves that had given him Faelyssanne. He had ached for years to seek them out and bring them into the safety of the walls of Relonia, but the servant of the Eschoird had forbade him.

“She is Cyellene of the alder nymphs. They grow swiftly, shooting toward the sun, arms stretched up like branches... She is ready for you.”

Bren got to his feet, suddenly able to sense this distant daughter he had not properly known existed until just now. “Where shall I find her?”

“Past the Tyerss River blosoms a forest deep and dark. Pass through it into sunlight and you will find the alder trees growing ever thicker and taller. In the heart of the wood dwell the alder nymphs. You will find her in a grove there, bathing in a sacred spring. On horseback it is but a week's travel away.”

“Pack the things I require for this trip and that she will require to endure the trip back. I leave on the hour to retrieve her.”

“As you wish, my Lord.” She bowed and excused herself.

New spread quickly and within minutes Kalalennonadon, his elf advisor, was knocking on his drawing chamber door. Lilianna, heavily pregnant with her father-husband's tenth daughter, was hot on his heels.

“You can't possibly leave now,” the elf said, looking, for once in his life, somewhat flustered. “The garrison from Tripalle is arriving tomorrow.”

“You're perfectly capable of handling a garrison alone,” Bren said. “This is important; more important than anything else in the world.”

“Although it may seem that way to you, my Lord, sating your loins in a fresh cunt is not, strictly speaking, pressing business.”

There were not many men in the world who could speak so candidly to Bren, and the fact that Kalalennonadon could showed the depths of their friendship. “She is my strength. Do not misunderstand this. The powers that have allowed me to begin turning all the people of Relonia immortal does not come from my daughters with Lilianna alone. All of my daughters grant me that ability and none more so than the one I can seed with more daughters. Seeking out this daughter, bringing her back and filling her with child will quadruple my powers. It is a benefit to all the kingdom. With her by my side, I will be able to immoralize the entire lower commons.”

Kalalennonadon's eyes had widened. For a moment he looked as though he would protest, but, after a moment, reconsidered his words. “I had not realized, my Lord. I will help with the preparations.” He bowed and quickly hurried off.

“Lily, my baby.”

Lilianna crossed to him and they kissed deeply for several seconds. Bren fondled his daughter's breasts through her silk gown before softly rubbing her baby bump. “Daddy,” she whimpered, orgasming slightly just from being in his presence. “Let me go with you. I can't bear the thought of being away from you for two weeks...”

“Ah, my baby girl.” He sat down and pulled the petite little fourteen-year-old into his lap. “Think of how good it will be when I return. How deeply you will crave me, and how hungry I will be for you. This is how it must be done. The collection of my daughters had begun, and each is a precious, special jewel that I must seek out and bring back alone. Each deserves their father's full unadorned attention that first week or two.” He unlaced her dress, pulling it aside to undress her right there. Shifting slightly, he fed his massive cock through a slit in his trousers, resting it's hardening length against his tiny, pregnant daughter's thigh. “But there is yet an hour before I depart and there is no way I would rather spend it than inside you.”

“Ohh, Daddy,” Lilianna gasped, sitting up so she could attempt to straddle her father's massive hips. She was already soaking wet and orgasming by the time he took her.  
–

Just over an hour later Bren was in the saddle, riding out of Relonia. He had not announced to the people where he was going and so slipped fairly unnoticed through the streets, leaving the high mountain kingdom behind. Once the splendid realm had disappeared behind him, the pull of his daughters residing there lessened. In Relonia there dwelled now twelve of his daughters—Lilianna and Faelyssanne first, and then the nine daughters Lilianna had given him since they had begun breeding together, and the tenth, still growing in her womb.

They were his moral compass; his guidance home. No matter how far he traveled he could always find his way back to Relonia by the pull of those twelve perfect girls.

But now, distanced slightly from the castle, he felt another pull—Cyellene.

He travelled west down the mountain and came to the Tyerss River by sunset on the third day. The river was too deep to ford, but with Bren's powers to bend the will of even the river his horse managed across. Soon they were cast into darkness as they made their way through the deepening forest. There the trees grew together so thick that at times Bren had to knock them down to pass through. The canopy of leaves above grew so thick and heavy with strangle-vine that not a ray of light penetrated to the forest floor and the animals and plants that grew in its stead were twisted, sickly and dark.

For three days Bren and his horse traveled through the deepening forest, unable to tell whether they moved in a straight line or in circles. Bren's only guide was the growing pull of Cyellene in the distance, drawing him closer. At dawn on the seventh day the dark trees finally fell away, replaced in time with alder growing tall and proud. The sunlight shone here and the ground grew thick with vegetation, moss and ivy, flowers and life.

And the pull of his nymph daughter, the first of his daughters since Lilianna to reach maturity, grew and grew. Did she feel him approaching too?

By noon he felt other signs of life. Flittering figures appeared in the corners of his eye; lithe figures, tall and verdant, but ethreal, disappearing when he turned his head. Once or twice he heard soft laughter dancing through the distance.

The sun was low in the sky when he finally came across the sacred spring the servant of Eschoird had mentioned. The alder trees here grew thick with age and were draped with blossoming ivy, creating a quiet, secluded enclosure, but the spring itself was open to the brilliant sky.

Bren dismounted and tied his horse aside, continuing to the spring on foot. He stood at the water's edge for some length of time, looking for his daughter. His body told him she was very near; his cock throbbing in need, but he saw only branches, logs and bramble in the water; he was alone.

After waiting several more minutes he stepped closer to the shore, the sacred water lapping at his filthy boots. “Cyellene, come here.”

A ripple in the water caught his eye and suddenly the fallen branch he'd dismissed three times before suddenly moved, unfolding into a slender, naked girl.

She slipped into the spring, the water concealing her body from him, but not her face, which was radiant and bright. She was almost elven in her features, but her skin was a soft, healthy green and her hair thick and brown like alder bark, hanging in wet coils down her back. Her eyes were otherworldly, brilliant yellow and haunting, like an owl. “Who are you?” she asked, and he drank in the sound of her voice, musical and deep.

Bren stood proudly on the shore, watching this elegant creature—his daughter—glide through the water. “I am Bren of Relonia; the propecy slayer; highking killer; the God-Eater. Your father.”

There was obvious disdain in the girl's yellow eyes as she looked him over. “You stink of horse and shit and human filth. No father of mine would so attempt to defile the scared springs.”

“I am the God-Eater. These springs can become only more scared by my presence.”

Her eyes narrowed, but she held her tongue.

Warming to the girl's surly attitude, Bren raised his hands out in front of him, palm down, feeling the water below him. Concentrating his powers, he aggitated the spring, exciting the atoms of liquid until they began to heat. Within seconds the quiet, peaceful spring was bubbling excitedly.

Cyellene startled like a deer, bounding forth like Bren had hoped, ribbons of sparkling water cascading off her perfect naked body as she dashed ashore.

Seeing her fully revealed made Bren's cock ache in need. She was taller than Lilianna by a fair amount, tall and slender compared to Lilianna's petite overall tininess, but Bren still towered over the girl. She was regal and proud, even naked and disturbed, and he loved her immensely in that instant. It was difficult not to grip her and sate his loins in her thin body immediately like he would have done unhestitatingly with Lilianna.

“What're you doing?” she demanded.

Instantly the spring stopped bubbling. “I can bring down the rain and crack the earth asunder. I can wither trees and burst seeds into fruit. I can freeze your body like this—lithe and young, fourteen and untouched—forever.” He snapped his finger, immortalizing her even as he spoke it, making the change strong enough for the girl to feel something mysterious and wonderful seeping through her. He stepped closer. “I can make flowers blossom in the dead of winter. I can crush coal into diamond with just my fist. If I wanted, I could make the very stars twinkle just for you. My name is Bren. I am the God-Eater, your father by blood, and I have come to take you back to Relonia as my immortal lover.”

Cyellene's breath had quickened as Bren moved near her, swayed against her will by his words and immense presence. Her little nipples hardened into points and her body glistened, wet and dripping, steaming in the cool air. “Father and lover?”

“Father and lover.” He reached out, brushing his thick fingers against her firm, pert breast. “My cock strains even now in want of you. Your body has a secret hole that has been empty for fourteen long years, a deep, empty chasm that you've always known about in secret whisperings and deep night longings; an aching, empty hollow inside you where a piece is missing.”

“Y-yes,” she whispered, golden eyes wide as she stared up at him.

“Lie back on the moss covered ground. Spread your legs and let Daddy see your aching hole; let Daddy show you the missing piece and how to complete you; to end the longing.”

She shivered, near orgasm, but turned her face away from him. “L-lies. They must be. My father would not reek so of human filth. My father would respect the sacred spring.” Her body trembled in desire, at war with her sense of self. “My f-father is a wood nymph, not a human...”

“Your father is Bren, stronger than the Gods.” He wrapped a hand around her waist, dragging her naked frame up against his. “Breathe in that human stink, daughter. Relish it. Soon it will be thrusting in and out of your aching hole. Soon you will beg for more of it. Soon you will crave your father's flesh and swoon in delight from it.”

Already she was near. “So strong... such musk...” She put her hand against his arm, trying to push away, but it was an utterly futile attempt. She could never escape him unless he so desired.

He could snap her like a sapling with ease, and she trembled in the knowledge of that, and of the soft touch and kindness and warmth he exuded despite such immenseness. He was hard and unyielding, filth and sweat, and yet under that hard veneer he promised such delightful gifts.

“Little sapling,” he whispered, bending down to place his mouth at her soft green ear. “Bend to your father's will. You will not break in my arms. Filled with my seed, you will flourish and live forever.” He squeezed her against him, rubbing her thigh against his confined cock. “I have been given many daughters throughout the world, each hidden away, raised apart from me. Now that they are coming of age I must seek them out, win them over and return to my kingdom with them. You are the first, Cyellene. My little nymph daughter, so wild and full of spunk.

“I could take you,” he said, pushing locks of wet hair off her neck so he could bend and plant a scalding hot kiss on her pale green flesh. She writhed in orgasmic delight at the touch. “I could force you to submit, to endure the stink and filth until your spirit is broken and you learn to love it. But I don't think that's necessary.” He slid a hand down, ghosting over her thigh, before moving in and touching a finger between her legs. She was wet as the sacred springs down there and not from the water. “Oh, my baby girl.”

Her huge golden eyes stared up at him, her breath coming rapid as he stroked her pussy, her hands clutching to his massive arm. “D-daddy,” she whispered, trembling like a leaf.

“Now, lie back on the moss, like I told you. Obey your father.”

Released, Cyellene did exactly as instructed, lying down on the damp ground, her wide innocent eyes staring ever up at her father.

“Now spread your legs, daughter. Let me see that hidden void that aches to be filled.”

Despite her immense arousal, there was still a war within Cyellene. “I am an Alder nymph, one of the untouched, committed to the sacred spring,” she struggled to say. “My vows were to protect and serve the springs; to never touch or be touched; to dwell in the shadows, walk in the twilight, a ghost, a servant to the spirits of the water...”

“You serve a great god, now.” Bren said nothing else. He just shucked off his clothes, releasing his huge, throbbing cock. He stood over his slim nymph daughter and watched as her eyes shifted from his face to take in the immenseness of his cock. Even without seeing her bared pussy, he was enflamed with lust. Her body was fit and young, tight and new. She was different than Lilianna, but in splendid, wonderful ways.

He knelt over her, one massive leg on either side of her thin body, straddling her without putting any weight on her. His cock was so heavy it jutted out almost parallel to her body. “This is what you have missed all your life,” he whispered. “This is what will fill your aching hole.”

He didn't ask again to see; just lifted his daughter's legs and folded them back, spreading her open for himself. Her breath came in gasping pants, shuddering into little orgasms just from the sheer touch and manipulation as her father forced her to expose herself to him.

Bren let out a soft groan of approval as he spread Cyellene's legs and folded them back and her arousal made her pussy lips open for him, revealing that thin virginal membrane sealing her entrance.

He had already immortalized her, but he tested the air once more, just to make sure. This beauty was far too precious to wreck without preserving like this forever, first. Grabbing the head of his cock, he dragged it up and down his daughter's virgin pussy, smearing precome all into her aroused juices. Little Cyellene's body was wracked with instant orgasms.

“Ohhhh, D-daddy,” she gasped, teeth chattering.

“I have not even entered you yet,” he said, getting into position. “What you feel now will only increase tenfold when I fill you.”

Her eyes were bright, glowing gold as she stared imploringly up at him. Her resolve crumbled away as the orgasms raced through her young body. “D-do it,” she whispered, giving herself over to him. “Take me, Daddy. F-fill my aching hole, the void... oh,” she threw her head back, orgasming at just the thought of him doing it. “I want it! I want to be your immortal daughter-lover!”

Bren smiled broadly, gripped Cyellene's toned thighs and drove his cock into her cunt, forceful but gentle, taking her virginity in one quick stroke and plunging into the pure untouched depths within. Cyellene's head thrashed as orgasms slammed immediately into her young, unprepared body.

Bren grit his teeth to resist blowing his load immediately and focused on the sensation of stretching and filling this brilliant new virgin hole. Never before had these depths been explored; this daughter had almost never even thought of sex before today. Her body was innocent, tight and pure as they came. And now his twelve-inch cock spread open her baby cunthole, stretching it, forcing that untouched purity to swallow a massive God-cock.

The gentle roughness lasted only a matter of moments before passion and lust and dominance overtook Bren. This cunt was too perfect and tight and new to take slowly. His red-hot love fury boiled in his veins and soon he had Cyellene pinned down so he could piston his hips faster and faster, slamming his cock deeper and deeper into those virginal, untouched depths. “Take it!” he shouted at her. “Take it all, your father's cock! Swallow it in your aching hole!” He grunted as he sank into her tight, hot body. “Feel it fill your aching void!”

“D-daddy!!!” Cyellene screamed, orgasming harder and harder each time Bren drove his cock back into her regenerating body. He could not stretch her out; she was perpetually a virgin, forever tight and untouched and new. To contain him in such a wonderful hole, she orgasmed non-stop, overwhelmed by the sensations of her aching emptiness being so thoroughly filled.

Soon all twelve inches of his cock were inside his nymph daughter and his fiery hot balls were slapping against her ass. He drove himself deep inside her body and held that position, twelve inches deep inside her, and felt her cunt squeezing and regenerating around him, vibrating with orgasms. He kissed her then, forcing his tongue into her mouth taking away the last of her resistance. She was utterly his now, and as they kissed he began to pump again, knocking at her most secret inner chamber.

How he ached to womb-fuck this perfect little nymph; to fill that even more inner and untouched chamber with his cock and seed. He would do it soon, but not today. He would leave her wanting more; feeling fulfilled and yet yearning to go further; aching to open to him completely and utterly.

Groaning at the thought, Bren thrust four more times deep into his fourteen-year-old daughter and then released, spraying his thick seed deep inside her virgin hole, releasing a weeks' worth of hot, pent-up seed and love into her.

Cyellene orgasmed again at the sensation, her mouth opening to gasp and cry out in joy as her emptiness was filled. She clutched him to her as her clever virgin cunt milked and squeezed and regenerated around her father's erupting cock, sucking every last drop of come out, depositing it all deep, deep within her pussy.

“Baby girl,” Bren gasped as he slowed his thrusts, letting her tightness squeeze out yet another ribbon of seed. “My baby girl.”

“Daddydaddydaddy,” Cyellene gasped through chattering teeth. She was still orgasming each time Bren thrust into her. “Ohhhh, my d-daddy... so b-big, so g-good.”

“I knew you'd like that,” Bren said, delighting in thrusting again and watching the girl's eyes roll back into her head as another orgasm took over her body. “I will take you home now, as my eternal daughter-lover, so that we may do this, and more, until the end of time.”

Her little hand gripped his massive arm tightly. “I'm yours, Daddy. I'm yours. Don't stop filling my hole. Don't ever stop.”


	2. Arla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Bren travels to the underwater world of mermaids seeking his next daughter-lover--the tiny princess mermaid Arla.

After securing the safety of his new nymph daughter, Bren remained at home a week to make sure his daughters were well adjusted to each other. To his delight, Lily and Cyellene got along wonderfully with absolutely no animosity between them. All of Cyellene's original aversion to him and dedication to her sacred pool had been fucked away; she was now Bren's very loyal, very loving perfect daughter.

And so he felt free to return to the incessant pull of other daughters out there, waiting to be found. After consulting with the woman servant of the Eschoird, he discovered that he did not need her to direct his guidance; he could feel his missing daughters on his own. She knew where a few of them were, but the rest had been hidden even from her. So long as he felt the pull, that meant the daughter was ripened and ready, waiting for him.

So he rode out one morning a week later after satiating Lilliana and Cyellene in bed. He took only his horse and provisions for a week. He also brought things for a woman, as well as a soft, silk gown. The pull of his daughter led him into the valley beyond the Relonian mountains and further, through the glades of Everfrost, beyond the den of Savanrang and down to the Polt Sea. There on the shore he stood with the waves lapping at his ankles. His daughter was beyond the sea.

Having no boat, and trusting entirely to instinct, Bren tied his horse up on the sand, removed all of his clothing save for the belt that housed his sword, and dove into the frothing waves. His massive arms mowed through the current with ease, and he swam tirelessly, following the pull of his daughter.

But he was not led to some distant shore, nor to a boat set adrift carrying precious cargo. He came to a spot in the sea and found the pull of his daughter below, in the dark, quiet depths below.

For a moment Bren despaired, staring down at the liquid abyss below. And then he knew, as he always did when he was near a daughter, how to perfect himself. He was the God-Eater. He could will the very water itself to turn into oxygen for him to breathe. And so he dove and dove, swimming ever down toward a place so deep the sun's light could not penetrate.

And as he swam ever on and the water around him burned away into oxygen for him to breathe, he began to see light—and life. There were fish and sea creatures aplenty, but soon he saw a sphere glowing in the watery depths; a plant so massive and luminous it shone like the very sun itself, and below it sprawled an underwater metropolis, carved of coral and draped in seaweed.

And through the corridors and water gardens he saw people—merpeople. They swam with unearthly elegance, their bodies perfect combinations of land and sea. Like fish each were colored differently, some with brilliant orange fins and fiery red hair, others dark and green. Some were light and fast, flashing like silver coins and others large and heavy, lurking along the floor.

He swam ever on, pulled by the feel of his daughter, knowing now that he was to find a mermaid for his very own. The thought of one of these delicate, beautiful creatures being his, his own daughter to fill and fuck, warmed and hardened his cock, even at such cold depths.

Eyes watched his arrival, but none approached and none barred his entrance as he found the open doors to a massive chamber. Inside was a palace as opulent as any he had seen in his travels. It was filled with exquisite sea creatures, enormous, pearlescent shells, opals, all kinds of gold and things from the human world rescued from sunken ships—marble statutes and silver plates and strands of pearls hung like ribbons along every corridor.

Each corridor was illuminated by bioluminescent algae, placed along the walls like art, or else by smaller glowing spheres, the eggs of the massive plant above that illuminated the whole watery world. He followed one corridor to another until he came into a massive chamber, larger than any cathedral he had ever been in. Light streamed in through coral windows that had been grown in intricate shapes, curling around each other and outward to provide chairs and tables and more.

In the center of the room on a lush dais covered in glowing luminescent algae sat the largest opened clam shell Bren had ever seen. It was so massive he could have used the bowl as a seat for himself. It sat on a bed of pearls of all sizes and colors, and the insides of the shell gleamed with pounded goldleaf. Inside was a bed of the softest violet kelp and on it lay a tiny mermaid. Her skin was so white it was nearly translucent. Her hair floated in the water around her like a halo, silvery-white to match her tail, which shimmered as though it had been made of precious gems. Her fins were long and delicate, floating around her like lace. Her tail started just where her thighs began, but showed him where her could sink his heat.

She was waiting for him and opened her large, purple eyes when he approached. “I knew you were close,” she said, her musical voice perfectly audible to him even beneath the water. “I was waiting.”

“And now I'm here.” He moved even closer, floating down to stand before her on the dais, his cock hard and standing proud before him.

She sat up, her motions fluid, dreamy, perfect. “I feel I should know you...”

“I am Bren, the God-Eater; conqueror of prophecies; God-Slayer. Your father.”

“I am Arla, Princess of Weau'olla, and your daughter.” She sat up, studying him with her mysterious eyes. “I can taste the power in you. You are much more than a man.”

Bren found it almost impossible to believe this strange, fair, exotic creature was his daughter, but he knew with every fiber of his being that she was. He could feel his blood running through her veins, uniting them. “I am the God-Eater.”

“And you have come here... to take me from my home...” Her eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated, as if pulling the answer from the water itself. “To the human world... where I have always longed to live...”

“Yes.” He reached out and grasped her, wrapping a massive arm around her slender body. “You will become my daughter-lover as all my daughters become. You will submit to me for eternity, become immortal and sexually service me until the end of time, bearing me yet more daughters to be purpose-bred for the same use.”

Arla shivered in his grasp, immediately taken by his massive frame and strength. “I believe I have waited all my life—fourteen long years—for this moment,” she whispered. “That until today I have not properly lived...”

Bren reached down to feel for his daughter's cunt. “What magic does a mermaid have to open up and welcome her father?”

“None,” she gasped in orgasm, clinging to his enormous arm, “but I am half-human, the daughter of the God-Eater himself, and that gives me power.” She clung harder to him as his fingers probed her body and as he touched her, her liquid silver tail began to split, forming two perfect human legs that remained silver and scaled, but allowed her to spread open for her father's fingers to find and sink into her heat. “Ohhhh, that touch! Those fingers are probing a place that has never been explored!”

“Good,” Bren growled, bending to kiss and possessively nip at the mermaid's pale white neck. “I will take you for the first time here in your bed of pearls. I will sink deep into your virgin girlhood, bury this shaft completely in your little body and fill you with my seed. And then we will begin the long swim to shore, departing this place forever.”

The power had taken hold of Arla completely. She had truly been purpose-bred for Bren; there was no resistance toward him at all, even though her slight fourteen-year-old body seemed far too small to ever pleasurably house her father's massive cock.

“I am yours,” she said. “Do with me as you wish now, only... take me to the human world. Show me your kingdom, Father, and promise me that you will not tire of this body when it is out of the water. Promise me that you will use me even once I have forgotten the taste of the sea, even once the names of the fish and the coral fade from my mind. Promise me that you will still fill me with seed and love when the oceans have dried up, the mountains crumbled and I am still there, immortal, your eternal daughter-lover. Do that and I will remember this night, here with you in my clamshell bed beneath the sea in the opulent kingdom of Weau'olla and my people will live forever.”

“I promise you that.” Bren pushed the tiny girl into the soft bed of kelp. Her legs spread open now for the first time, revealing a pink slit that she reached down and opened for him. Her hymen was still perfectly intact, a thin little membrane hiding the most exquisite of jewels from him.

Bren navigated the water perfectly. His mass was pure muscle and so he easily sank down in the water until he was on top of her. Laying his cock down against her stomach he groaned in delight to see how deep inside her petite body it would penetrate. She was smaller than Lilianna by quite a bit. “Do you fear this thing I am about to force inside you?”

“Never.” Her eyes were wide and full of adoration. “Split me apart and put me back together again. I was made small and tight to best pleasure you, Father. I have grown exactly as much as I should have. Lock me like this forever, freeze my body with immortality. I will be your tiny mermaid daughter for all eternity, just like this... too small, but always willing, adoring, loving, ready...”

“Ah, baby girl. Daddy loves you.”

Joy filled Arla's eyes. In the cold mermaid world things were different; she had never had the love of a family like the human part of her craved. She had never been warm; never embraced by a lover or kissed or touched. Her human side ached for these things and as Bren's hot cock slid along her virgin cunt, he began to immortalize her, letting his power penetrate her very essence, locking her forever at this age and size, giving her the power to grow and split her tail, but nothing more.

Once the transformation was complete, Bren pinned the tiny mermaid into the kelp, lined the head of his massive cock to the opening of her virgin cunt and began to push inside her, stretching, stretching and then ripping through her hymen.

She let out a few bubbles of surprised pain, but then Bren slid inside, forcing open her extraordinarily narrow virgin walls with his massive fourteen-inch cock. He gave her no time to adjust, and just kept forcing inch after inch into her hole, ignoring her burbles of discomfort for his own pleasure was endlessly urging him on, commanding him to fuck harder and faster and deeper; to claim another daughter as his own; to plant his seed in another womb; to increase his own power.

Soon he had seven inches buried in her splitting cunt and her orgasms finally began as the power caught up. Her cunt began regenerating around his invasion and tripping her with pleasure. She sobbed as he continued to thrust, picking up speeding, burying another inch and then another into her. “Half way there, baby girl,” he growled as he stretched her out, rearranging her insides to make her accommodate his massive length. “You are a living cocksleeve now,” he whispered in her ear. “Cunt swallow Daddy's cock.”

“Y-yes,” she gasped, teeth chattering as she rode orgasm after orgasm. “I-I want to s-see...”

Overhead, reflected in the hammered gold of her clamshell, Arla stared and saw what she longed to see—a reflection of Bren's massive thick cock splitting her virgin hole open. She dug her claws into her kelp and thrust her hips forward, sinking another inch into her over-stuffed cunt. “Yes!” she sobbed. “Oh! Look at my t-tiny body t-taking it! Oh! I-I can't b-believe it! OH!” She thrust her hips forward again, screaming out another orgasm. “Such p-power!! Such s-strength!!! Use me, Daddy! M-make me take it all! Make me watch!”

Bren grinned wickedly, held the girl down hard and in one fluid motion slammed the rest of his length into her tiny little body. She screamed and screamed, orgasming hard as her cunt swallowed up all fourteen massive inches. Her insides were completely held together by his immortality power, or else he would have killed the tiny girl. Her body regenerated as fast as he destroyed it, allowing him to fully fuck something that could never be truly fucked otherwise. She was willingly dying and being reborn over and over again to house her father's cock.

“Good girl!” Bren roared. “Good girl!!!” He clutched her hips and began using her harder now, driving his length in and out of that perfect, regenerating tightness over and over, feeling his balls churning now, so hot they warmed the water around him. All his daughter's were perfect cocksleeves, but never had one quite so honestly fit that description. Arla was truly his, and her body existed solely now to house her father's cock. Soon he would breech her womb and grow inside her even more impossibly; to fill her entirely with his cock. Thinking of the day he would stretch her so completely was hot enough to take him over the edge.

He pinned her down, thrust fully inside her, destroying her cunt as it regenerated around him in the process, and blew his load there in her bedroom, filling her with the magma-thick cream she had once come from. He growled possessively in her ear as he unloaded, pumping more and more seed into her tiny body. “Daddy's fuckhole, you're Daddy's fuckhole now,” he growled, spurting ribbon after thick ribbon into her. “Forever. This is your eternal future.”

Arla orgasmed around him throughout it and as he bent and unloaded inside her, she nodded and cried, biting her lower lip. “U-use me,” she begged, squeezing her stretched out cunt muscles around her daddy's invading shaft. “F-fill me... I'm yours...”

“Ah, perfect little girl, my perfect little princess.” He thrust a few more times into that impossibly tight regenerating cavern, squeezing out yet more come.

“O-oh, D-Daddy. I f-feel it inside... your come... so powerful... ohhhh...”

“Now seal up your little tail and trap all of that come inside you,” Bren said, reluctantly preparing to pull out. “It will have to last you until tonight, for we have a very long swim ahead of us, and an even longer horseride after that.

“Not yet,” Arla begged, clutching him. “D-don't pull out yet, please, Daddy... fourteen years I waited to be s-split and fucked by my Daddy... don't take it out yet. L-let me p-pussy s-suck it longer.” She squeezed her cunt around him again, shuddering into orgasm at the sensation. “L-love me. S-suck my nipples, Daddy. K-kiss me...”

Bren laughed under the water at her need, and loved her greatly in that moment. What a perfect daughter she was. How lucky he was to find her. He kissed his daughter, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, letting her feel his love and admiration for her through his intensity. Then he bent and sucked her nipples the way she asked, bringing her to several more orgasms just from nipple play alone. In that time he softened inside her—still hugely stretching her out, and gently pulled out, just small enough now not to cause the girl to prolapse.

She cried once she was empty of her father's cock, bereft from her purpose in life. Her tail sealed back up and she floated there, limp.

“Come now, we must swim.”

“I'm too weak and empty, Daddy...”

“Then hold on,” he commanded, reaching down to wrap an arm around her tiny little waist. He lifted her as though she were air and began to swim, careful to grab his sword that he'd brought down to the ocean floor with him. 

Arla's people watched as her father whisked her away, but they did so with a kind of remote, detached emotion. There was no warmth here, no passionate hot love-fury. Here they laid eggs and men fertilized them later. Arla would have withered and died from need and emptiness soon if Bren had not come and rescued her when he did.

He swam strong and hard through the dark ocean until the light from the underwater sun faded to nothing below them, and the waters grew icy cold and dark. And still he swam on, ever strong and steady, certain he was heading to that shore he'd left his noble steed waiting on.

It took several hours to swim to the surface with Arla clinging on to him. She fell asleep, exhausted from her sexual abuse and regeneration, but Bren held her firm and she slept peacefully.

When he finally surfaced it was night and Bren could see the shore and his horse from the water. A few minutes later and they were on the sand, Arla still sleeping. 

Bren built a fire once they were inland enough and laid his naked mermaid daughter down on a blanket. For now her tail remained a tail and he wondered how she would cope in his castle. He would have to have a massive saltwater tank built for her to swim in any time she wanted. Mostly she would keep her legs in order to be fucked and filled, but she was so wonderful and loyal he wanted to give her a touch of home, as well.

At dawn, she woke, her eyelids fluttering open. “D-daddy?”

“I'm here, baby girl.” Bren moved to her side. Seeing she was disoriented, he helped her sit up.

“I'm... so heavy...” She put a hand out in front of her and it dropped like a rock. “Oh. Oh, it's so heavy on the land, everything is so hard...”

Suddenly Bren understood. The girl had lived all her live underwater. It would take quite some time for her to learn to walk and move on land like other humans. “Transform your tail to legs. Can you stand?”

Once the transformation was complete, he stood and reached down to aid her. 

She was helpless. She stood because he dragged her up, but her legs would not support her and buckled immediately. “Oh! Daddy, I can't..”

“You will learn, baby girl.” He gently set her down and she sank into the blanket.

With some great effort, she rolled onto her back and managed to prop herself up on her elbows. “I feel saggy and unattractive pinned to the ground like this. Do you still love me, Daddy?” She parted her legs for him with some considerable effort.

Immediately Bren fed his rapidly hardening cock through the fly of his trousers and helped her spread her legs further. “Immensely.” He lifted her hips easily off the blanket and lined the head of his cock against her virgin hole. “You need only lie there and love me, baby girl. You will learn to walk in time, but you are perfect just like this.”

“Yes,” Arla whispered, shivering. “Use me helpless like this, Daddy. Force me to take your entire thick length here on the shore, pinned to the Earth. Let me know you still love me and will use me, even if I never learn to walk. Promise me with your length in my cunt that I can still fulfill your every need and drain your cock inside my womb...”

“Gladly, baby girl.” And so, there on the shore with his mermaid daughter utterly unable to resist, Bren began to force his thick shaft into her virgin cunt, ripping apart her hymen and forcing her tiny virgin walls to accommodate his massive girth.

On the air, her screams traveled far, but were soon lost as he began to slam his length into her, bringing her pleasure to override her pain. Her body began instantly regenerating around him, fighting to revert her to her immortal virgin state, and all the while Bren forced himself through her regeneration, fucking her virginity away with each and every thrust. It was entirely different on the shore than in the water, but in many ways it was much better. The girl had weight now and he could drag her deep down onto his cock, listening to her sob in pleasure as he forced fourteen inches into her body cavity, rearranging her very organs inside to house him.

“D-daddy,” she shuddered and sobbed, clinging to him as much as her weak muscles would allow. 

Bren bounced her up and down his massive cock like a ragdoll. She was so full, stuffed with her daddy's cock her little belly bulged where the head of his shaft pressed outward from the inside. “I could ride home with you like this,” he growled into her ear. “Ride seven days and nights straight with my cock penetrating you completely, all fourteen-inches rearranging your insides, the horse bouncing us all along the way, your body orgasming endlessly as I break through your virginity every second of it.”

He pinched her nipples as he bounced her weak, helpless body up and down his shaft. 

She was powerless to resist him; gravity pulled her down his length, making her swallow him whole, shuddering and orgasming helplessly. “D-daddy,” she sobbed, tears of joy running down her delicate cheeks. “D-do it. Do it.”

It was insane, an impossible idea, and yet she was willing and eager to give it to him. She was truly the most ragdoll like fucksleeve he had found so far. Lily would allow him the same privilege of course, should he ask for it, but Arla wanted it in a mindlessly devoted way that Lily did not quite reach.

And so Bren gave her what she wanted. Without pulling out, he threw the blanket over the horse, kicked dirt into the fire and mounted his steed. He rode out, away from the Polt Sea, with his baby girl fourteen-inches-deep on his cock. The horse's canter stimulated them as they rode in such a magnificent way Bren knew he could not hold out very long. 

He kept one hand on her back, helping her weak body balance on his cock, and providing the occasional additional stroke or movement. They rode through fields and villages, down roads and streets with her body undulating up and down his cock as the horse moved, orgasming non-stop the entire time. And people stared as they passed, not quite comprehending what was happening, but it made Bren's blood boil in arousal—to pass these people so boldly, with his cock buried fourteen-inches inside his orgasming mermaid daughter. 

He rode harder and faster, making the horse gallop and using that speed to increase his thrusts inside Arla. She was a helpless sex slave, sobbing and orgasming non-stop hour after hour as her father completely and utterly sexually dominating her. “Yours, yours, yours,” she managed to gasp after enduring several hours of such delicious sexual abuse. “Daddy's cocksleeve... it's worth going out of the sea for this alone... for this alone...”

“Ohh!” Bren roared, and dragged her up and down his cock even faster than the horse could gallop, feeling his churning balls about to erupt. His beautiful baby girl was going to soon be full of molten seed again, and he wasn't going to stop to do it; he was going to blast up into her as they galloped through a town full of people. He needed MORE! Concentrating, he mentally reached inside her and, in addition to moving her organs around, he opened her cervix, causing the girl to scream in orgasm as she began to dilate.

Bren growled possessively as he forced open his daughter's cervix, desperately hungry now to be there so deep inside her, filling that inner most secret chasm. She opened slowly, so slowly, agonizingly slow, regenerating all the while in resistance, but Bren's magic was stronger and finally, at last! He burst through, growing his cock inside her, filling her, thrusting into her little virgin womb.

Yes! He was womb-fucking her hard now, galloping on a horse as they passed house after house full of wide-eyed peasants.

“Aaah!!” Arla screamed, unable even to cling to him; she could only endure whatever sexual abuse he forced upon her ragdoll body. “D-do it, Daddy. I feel your heat so deep inside!!! ... you're so close... Fill me so full I gag, Daddy! W-womb f-fucking me now! OH! Please! I-impregnate me!”

Bren roared again as they tore through the town and erupted inside her, blasting a hot thick load through her cervix and into her womb, flooding it with a torrent of viscous white cream. 

Little Arla's eyes rolled back in her head at the explosion, orgasming profusely from the sensation of taking so much cum inside her already massively overstuffed body.

And still the horse galloped and stimulated him and so still Bren's cock unloaded, triggered by every movement of the horse and every clench and squeeze of his daughter's clever, regenerating virgin cunt and cervical ring. Her belly soon bulged not with cock but with her daddy's cum. Her tongue lolled out and she nearly gagged she was so full, and yet she continued to endure, riding him proudly.

He rode out of the city and into the deep fields, before he finally managed to get the horse to stop. His cock softened enough that, with much reluctance, he pulled out first of his baby girl's womb and then, much later, out of her cunt—which immediately reverted to virginity as soon as he was out.

“Seal your tail again, trap Daddy's come inside you,” he whispered. “Let it breed you. Let it impregnate you.” He rubbed a hand on her cum-filled belly. “Give Daddy another mermaid daughter soon. Good girl,” he whispered as her tail reformed. “Good girl. Let Daddy's seed bury itself in your virgin eggs. Feel Daddy's seed burrowing into your eggs, claiming them, filling them, making your eternally mine. Yes, good girl. Give Daddy another baby girl. Give Daddy a new baby girl.” 

He held her tightly to him side-saddle now that she couldn't straddle the horse. And that was the way they rode back into the kingdom of Relonia, arriving seven days later with his daughter already pregnant with her father's next daughter, her womb and belly filled to the brim and sealed in with his potent, powerful come.  
–

They built the saltwater tank for her very quickly, helped a great deal by Bren's strength and knowledge, and so teaching the girl to walk became less and less of a priority. He could easily fuck her in the tank, or else bring her out and enjoy the sensation of fucking a girl utterly helpless to move or resist him.

It was good indeed to see Lilliana, Cyellene and his many other growing daughters again. Lilliana was very pregnant with their tenth daughter and he greatly enjoyed fucking her with such a full womb. And Lilliana was absolutely desperate for her daddy's cock after being without him for two weeks. And, of course, so was Cyellene.

But even as Bren took turns in each of his three of-age daughters, he felt the pull of another daughter out there. One hidden away from him, waiting to be discovered and brought into to the fold.

He stayed until Lilliana gave birth to their tenth daughter—Bren named her Kallia—and then, after giving all three daughters a good, long good-bye fuck to last them another two weeks, Bren packed up his things and rode out once more, following the undeniable pull of yet another daughter.

This time he rode west--toward the burning sands of Aenot.


End file.
